Funny Little Feeling
by twiceasbold
Summary: Clark finally meets a girl that accepts his secret and doesn't die in some gruesome death. Lemons galore. Set around Season Four.
1. The Bullet

**Okay, so, I lied, this isn't just lemons, fluff, and cupcakes; there is a real plot, but, I am just tired of the way that anyone who accepts Clark for who and what he is just ends up dying. Which is my main reason for writing this.**

**So, I can promise one thing, this girl will not die.**

**Leave me reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Remember, this is set in Season Four.**

* * *

"No, stop, I'm trying to help you!" Clark called, but it was useless; the redheaded girl racing by couldn't even hear him. She skidded around his large frame, delivering a swift push to his midsection, knocking him off balance.

"If you're smart you'll stay down." The girl hissed, her eyes alight with a fire that was pure malice, but Clark could see a small sliver of something else in those striking emerald orbs: fear.

Before the young teen could ask what was happening, two men appeared, as if from thin air, to stand before the girl.

"Seems you've learned some new tricks." She spat, eyeing the assassins with disdain.

"It's over, Louhi; you need to come with us."

She let out a ferocious cackle, shaking her head and Clark couldn't help but notice the waves of curly, red hair that fell just below her chest. "That's not going to happen, Luke, and you know it." Louhi declared, all traces of fright thousands of miles away.

She cast a careful glance at Clark, hidden behind the fortunate landscaping of the Metropolis skyscraper, and warned him, with her eyes, not to make a sound.

"We have something that might make you change your mind." Luke threatened and Clark held in his sigh as the bulkier of the men pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket.

_Why hadn't I just gone straight home after the Met U?_ The young hero thought. _ Did I really need to stop for coffee? _Despite his complaining, he was starting to except that life really wasn't very random at all. He was obviously meant to rescue this girl.

"Alright, guys, take it easy." He said, pulling himself to standing position. The smaller of the men jumped back in surprised confusion.

"What are you doing?" Louhi demanded, furious. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Are you?" Clark countered, his body acting as a shield between the gun wielding maniacs and the slender woman.

"What's this, Louhi? Another pathetic attempt at subterfuge?"

"Fuck you." Louhi scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not with me."

"He sure thinks he is." Luke joked, nodding at the way Clark stood like some type of protector before the teenage girl.

"Look, I'm just trying to calm this situation down, alright?" Clark interrupted, agitated. Since when did doing the right thing come with a set of insults included?

"Look, kid, why don't you just run on home to the farm?" The small man suggested, no doubt making a jab at Clark's plaid button up and worn jeans. "We don't want to hurt you." He added.

"Well, I'm not going to let you hurt her, either."

Luke rolled his eyes and fired the gun straight at Clark's chest. Normally, he would have just taken the shot; or maybe, if he felt especially cocky, he would have caught it with his hand. But not this time…

As soon as the gun had been fired, it was dropped to the ground. Luke and the other man collapsed, blood pooling in the corners of their mouths and, with a thud, Louhi fell back against Clark's chest, blood dripping from the gunshot wound in her chest.


	2. Kryptonite

Here's the next chapter, it picks up right where we left off.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Clark gasped, staring blankly at the collapsed girl in his arms. Louhi's breath came in short, shallow pants and she clutched at her chest, her hands shaking as they came into contact with the warm fluid.

"Wha-what happened?" She stammered, pulling herself to a standing position only to have her knees buckle and be in Clark's grasp once again.

"You took the bullet for me."

"How?" She whispered, glancing down at her wound, her face a chalky white. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Clark whispered, looking bewildered. He knew that Louhi had been behind him when that gun went off. Looking at up the fallen men, he couldn't understand what had happened; they were both dead. "Look," He said, "we've got to get you to a hospital. I'm going to pick you up."

Clark stood, cradling Louhi in his arms. He worried that, with her injuries, running could kill her, but he didn't see much other option.

"No! No!" The girl screamed, interrupting his thoughts by pulling at the collar of Clark's shirt. "No hospitals, please." The look in her eyes was one of pure frenzy; if Clark had thought she was frightened before, he couldn't have imagined what she was feeling now.

"You've been shot." He stated blankly, again mystified by the girl cradled in his arms.

"Please, just take me somewhere quiet. I'll be okay, I promise." Louhi's voice was weak as she turned her face into his chest, reveling in the warmth radiating from him. She felt cold all over; her eyes were beginning to flutter shut and she wondered if this was really going to be the end. It could be worse, she mused, at least _this_ would be a surprise.

Louhi opened her eyes as the boy who had caused all of this set her down on an old couch, in what appeared to be a _real_ barn. It didn't occur to her to wonder how they'd gotten to such a new location so quickly, but she did have just enough energy to be amused. "You really are a farm boy." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're delirious." Clark paced around the loft; he didn't know what to do. He obviously couldn't just let this girl die, but he couldn't take her to the hospital, not with the way she panicked. He rubbed at his face, his fingers dipping into the line of his hair. He let out a sigh.

"No, I'm not and you can calm down; I'm fine." As weak as she seemed, she managed to pull herself to a seated position and placed her hand over the wound in her chest.

Clark slowed his pacing to watch.

"What are yo-" He started to ask, but as the bullet emerged from Louhi's chest to meet her waiting hand its green glow shown from across the room and Clark was overcome with the sickness that always followed.

Louhi gave a small cough, using the edges of her ruined shirt to wipe the blood from her skin as the wound sealed itself shut. She held the mysterious green bullet in front of her, examining it with fierce determination to unlock its secrets.

"So weird." She murmured, as Clark let out a groan. "Are you okay?" Louhi started to walk towards the young boy but, the closer she got, the more the bullet's color began to brighten and the paler Clark became. She froze, standing just before him.

"What's happening to you?"

"I'm feeling a little sick." She eyed him suspiciously, inching closer with the bullet held out before her like a sword. Clark collapsed to the floor, his face marred in pain.

"You're lying. What is this made of?" Louhi demanded, intrigued by the way the young boy's face contorted the closer the green stone got.

"It's meteor rock." Clark moaned, writhing on the barn floor. Louhi closed her eyes in frustration; this meant that they figured out her immunities.

"Why does it hurt _you_?"

"Please." Clark begged. Louhi noted the way his veins were beginning to show, the way every inch of his skin appeared as if he was battling to leave his body.

"Answer me." She ordered, holding the rock just before his eyes.

"I'm from another planet. And that will kill me." Clark closed his eyes, planning to just let the pain overtake him, but it vanished. He peeled open his eyelids, expecting to see the disgusted face of someone who would never accept him, or the face of someone who wanted to exploit him, but he saw nothing. Louhi had vanished.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated. **


	3. The Flash

Louhi gave an aggravated sigh as she slid around the frozen figure of Martha Kent in the Kent family kitchen. Of course I'd end up in the middle of goddamn nowhere, the young woman growled.

Picking the phone off the hook, she relished in the happy thought that she'd kept the piece of paper with Bart's temporary cell number in her pocket. And to think, she'd considered changing clothes! The phone rang three times before he finally picked up.

"I was attacked by John's men." Louhi spoke quickly, skipping pleasantries; not that she was well known for her skills at small talk anyway.

"Where are you?" Bart asked; he had know Louhi long enough to tell when she was being serious and this time seemed worse than the others. Something in her voice told him that she was shaken, and that was very uncommon.

"Um," Louhi groaned, scanning the kitchen for any helpful information. She spied Martha's purse on the counter and snatched it, fishing through the contents to find her driver's license.

"I am in Smallville, Kansas with Martha Kent." The line went dead and Louhi rolled her eyes, stuffing the ID back into Martha's purse and tossing it onto the table. She grabbed a jacket from the coat closet and pulled it tight around her, covering expanse of skin that was now obvious thanks to the little green bullet.

"Took you long enough." She joked, spinning to see Bart grinning, arms across his chest as he idly leaned against the doorway. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with his typical lightning bolt across the chest. His "crest" he called it; of "lame" Louhi would always respond.

"How the fuck did you end up here?" He wondered, waving his hand in front of Martha's still figure.

"This guy brought me here." Louhi mumbled, waving her hand. "He has some hero complex, seems like."

"Oh, Clark?" Bart asked, eyes alight with excitement. "I know Clark; I told you about him, remember?" Bart had met Clark just a few months prior; and, although Clark wouldn't be happy with the way Bart was living- using his powers for personal gain- he was sure that the boy would be happy to see him nonetheless.

"Not at all." Louhi spat, shrugging. "Take me home."

"Let's go talk to him, where is he?" Bart took off, quick as lightning, towards the barn but Louhi stopped him, appearing just before him.

"Bart, no!" She ordered, pushing against his shoulders, knocking him out of the frozen state. "I want to go home, NOW."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the second hand." The boy laughed, stretching out his arms. It always made him feel a bit… discombobulated when Louhi used her power over time to stop him mid-acceleration.

"Actually, on the wrong side of a bullet." Louhi answered, angry, and this stopped Bart in his tracks.

"So?" He tried, eyeing her with confusion. Louhi pulled open the stolen coat, showing Bart the hole in her clothing and the dried blood that was smeared across her skin, just below her collarbone.

"Oh, shit. How did this happen?" He was beside her in a second, hands combing through her hair, fingers delicately grazing across her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." Louhi sounded so tired, so worn, so different from her normal self that Bart didn't want to rock the waters anymore than he already had. They could return to see Clark later.

"As you wish." Bart scooped the small girl up in his arms. "Deep breath." He instructed, and they were gone.

* * *

**I haven't gotten any reviews, so I don't know if anyone is reading this and I don't know that I'm going to continue it on this site.**


End file.
